


All’s fair in love and war.

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: Scott's stressed, so his brothers come up with a plan to fix that.





	All’s fair in love and war.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the edited and spell checked version of 'all's fair in love and war' that I posted on Tumblr.

_He has been noticing that Scott seemed more stressed lately and he didn’t like it one bit, not one bit. That when he got an awesome idea._

”you sure Al?” Gordon asked after Alan told him his idea.

”Oh come on Gordon, you want to do this as much as I do” Alan grinned.

”well yeah, …how are we going to hold him down? We not strong enough- hold that thought” Gordon said with a grin, spotting Virgil.

An identical grin spread across Alan’s face.

Virgil froze when he realised that his two little brothers ’the terrible Twins’ as they had been dubbed by his brothers were grinning at him.   _All his self-precision instincts were telling him to run, but his pride was telling him that he was just being paranoid._

”Heyy Virg… We got an offer for you” Gordon said.

_Beyond his better judgment, he just had to ask_ ”and that is?”

Alan stood on his tippy toes and whispered in his ear. 

”so will you do it?” Gordon asked.

”Hmm, I don’t know, what’s in it for me?” Virgil said, playing hard to get, but in truth, he was already in.

Alan and Gordon shared a look of slight panic, _they haven’t planned for this, what if Virgil tells Scott!_

”Okay, don’t panic. I’m just pulling your legs. I’m in” Virgil said.

So opposition de-stress Scott was a go, they just need the right moment.

* * *

 

This _was perfect,_ Alan thought with a grin.

Scott was sitting on the couch, take a break from his Mountain of paperwork that he had to get done, unaware to what was about to happen.

”Remember, go for the feet,” Virgil said to them before he walked over to Scott to play his part in the plan.

”Scott, sorry about this” Virgil said before holding Scott down ”what?-” Scott barely said before the terrible Twins ran in and started tickling him relentlessly.

”what the!-ha- guys- haha- stop,” Scott said trying to get away, but it was hopeless. ”come on-haha- guys- hahaha.”

They didn’t stop until they were sure Scott was hopelessly tickled.

”what-what that for?” Scott asked in between laughter.

”it was Alan's idea,” both Gordon and Virgil said, grinning.

”you seemed so stress lately. I thought you need a good laugh and well we tickle because we love” Alan grinned, this innocent, hero-worshipping puppy-dogged eyed look on his face.

_Seriously nobody can be mad at that face,_ Scott thought. _He was really touched, what did he do to deserve little brothers like this?_

”well in that case,” he said grinning grabbing alan, who squealed as he started to return the favour.

_The paperwork could wait, he has some little brothers that needed to learn who was boss around here when it comes to the tickles._


End file.
